


Emoji

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [39]
Category: Sanders Shorts (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, i am not going through tagging all the ships, implied intrualianxvi, implied nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Remus: 🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🥵🥵
Relationships: Thomas Sanders Shorts Anxiety Character | Andy Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Emoji

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for that summary. I'm doing one word prompts on tumblr again.

“Did you just send me the eggplant emoji?” Andy asked, leaning into Remus’ doorway to see him with his phone hovering over his face while he laid on his bed.

The phone that promptly fell from his grip when Andy appeared, resulting in a snicker.

“Yep! I sent the peach too, did you see that part?” Remus asked, taking his phone off his face to grin at him.

Andy rolled his eyes, looking at his phone to see the spam of eggplant and peach emojis that Remus had sent him out of the blue.

“I did. But if you want to fuck I think you’ll have better luck with Patton. I’m getting ready for date night with V.”

Remus shot up at that, grinning widely at Andy and making him laugh as he left his boyfriend’s doorway so he could finish getting ready.

“Good luck, Pat,” he said under his breath, going back to his outfit choices for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
